


Black Blood.

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D., Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dc.House is very sassy, Derek as well, Hospital, M/M, My first crossover, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always wanted a crossover between Doctor House and Teen wolf but i couldn't find one so i wrote one. No knoweledge of Doctor House is needed althoug for anyone who hasn't watched it go and do it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted a crossover between Doctor House and Teen wolf but i couldn't find one so i wrote one. No knoweledge of Doctor House is needed althoug for anyone who hasn't watched it go and do it!

Really it was a nice normal day for Doctor House. A few hours at the clinik and then he was free to do whatever he wanted. But today wasn't one of those days.

His shift was over and he was ready to leave but Cameron stopped him.

'Seventeen year old teenager, shot on the leg, bullet still in.' She gave him some papers.

'Really? I though we talked about this. I take exciting things. Not like these. Tell Chase to start a surgery.' He told her.

'We can't stop the bleeding.' She added.

'Add more pressure to the wound.' He rolled his eyes and turned away to leave.

'He is bleeding black blood.' When he heard that he turned around slowly, careful for his wounded leg.

'What did you say?' He asked her confused at what he heard.

'He is bleeding black blood.' She said once more.

'Take me to him.' Doctor House said.

For someone to gain Dc. House's interest it was pretty difficult.

Black blood? What the hell was that?

He never heard of it before and that's why he took the case.

They walked towards the room where they found four teenagers and a guy at his twenties sitting outside looking nervous.

'Who are you?' He asked them.

'They are his friends. They took him here.' Foreman said as he came out of the room with Chase beside you.

'We'll going to need an adult here.' Chase said looking at the teens.

'Just ask me.' The guy at his twenties said from his sit next to a funny looking boy.

'Alright. First of all we need your names and his history. Also his name. He passed out before we could ask him.' Foreman said.

'I'm Derek.' Said the guy at his twenties. Really the name suited him. Tall, well built and broody. His whole face screamed danger.

'I'm Stiles.' They weird looking boy said from next to Derek. He was tapping his foot, clearly nervous. You could easy tell that he had ADHD just from one look.

'I'm Lydia.' The red head girl said. She was nervous like the others but she could hide it very well.

'I'm Kira.' An Asian girl said. She was probably the most nervous of all of them.

'Malia.' Said a girl that looked like she didn't know what was happening and was looking around like the walls or the floor would answer her.

'I'm Liam.' Said the younger boy. He was maybe two years younger than the rest teenagers. He was nervous but scared too.

'And what's his name?' Chase asked nodding towards the door.

'Scott.' Answered the boy named Stiles.

'Since the introductions are over,' House turned towards his team.

'We have work to do.' He said starting his way towards his office.

'And what about Scott?' The boy Liam asked.

'He is sleeping, which means resting. Now we have to go and find what's wrong with him. If you aloud us of course.' House said and Liam looked down.

Cameron gave them a kind smile and followed House along with Chase and Foreman.

'So, seventeen year old boy, shot on the leg, bleeding black blood.' House said as his team sat down. 

'What?!' Dc. Wilson spat his coffee when he heard that.

He started coughing and after he calmed down he asked.

'Black blood?' Like he didn't hear right.

'I think it is an infection.' Chase said and Foreman nodded as well as Cameron.

'Yes, but what kind of infection?' House asked turning to the board, starting to write down the symptoms.

'It is not cancer that's for sure.' Wilson said.

'Not a virus either.' Cameron shook her head.

'Then it has to be the bullet.' House turned towards them.

'So what do we do now?' Chase asked him.

'Cameron go with Foreman to take some blood and run some tests to see what kind of an infection is that. Chase go ask his friends if they remember anything else.' House ordered and sat down. His team nodded and went to do their jobs as Wilson sat beside House.

'Have you ever heard anything like this before?' He asked him.

'No.' House said taking one pill for his leg.

'That's why you took the case.' Wilson commented.

'You know me so well.' House told him.

Wilson rolled his eyes standing up.

'I'll come back later to run some tests just to be sure it isn't cancer.' He said and left.

 

'Can you tell me anything else about the shot?' Chase asked them, sitting opposite them.

'Like what?' Liam said looking at his hands.

'Like where were you when Scott was shot, where were you going, if you saw who shot him. Things like that.' Chase said with a kind voice.

Derek took the lead.

'We were at the forest. We were going towards our hotel to get our things so we could go home.' He explained.

'And were do you live?' Chase asked.

'Beacon Hills, California. Why does it matter?' Stiles asked.  
'It might matter.' Chase mumbled but they heard him.

'So any medical history that we should know about Scott?' He asked them.

' He had asthma for pretty much all his life but it disappeared last September.' Lydia spoke for the first time.

Chase was shocked. Such thing wasn't possible.

' Do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?' He asked looking at each of them.

'You have no idea.' Stiles whispered but he heard him clearly enough but he chose not to question it.

'He didn't say anything.' Kira answered instead after sending a look at Stiles.

'Alright. We believe that it is an infection. We'll going to take some blood and run some tests to be sure. After he'll have surgery so we can take the bullet out and then he must fully recover.' At his words they seemed to relax and he smiled standing up.

 

' He is so young.' Cameron said looking at Scott as Foreman was taking some blood for the tests.

'Yeah.' He nodded finishing with the blood.

Scott was starting to wake up and with a groan the two doctors were by his side.

'Whe- where am I?' He asked with a raspy voice and Foreman gave him a glass of water which he took and drank gladly.

'You are at the hospital. You were shot and your friends brought you here.' Cameron explained.

'My friends? Are they alright? Were they shot too?!' Scott started asking looking around, trying to find his friends.

'They are alright, no one else was shot..' Foreman told him and Scott relaxed.

'We're going to run some tests at your blood. You're friends are outside. You want them to come inside?' He asked him and Scott nodded.

Cameron went and opened the door and soon all of his friends were inside taking turns hugging him and scenting him. Hell even Derek hugged him.

'I was so worried.' Liam said with a small smile when the hugs were over.

'It takes more than a bullet to put me down Liam and you know that.' Scott said with a smirk.

His friends laughed while Cameron and Foreman looked at each other confused.

 

'If you need anything call a nurse. Visitors hours are over in about three hours. One of you can spent the night in his room but only one.' Cameron said.

'I'll stay the night.' Stiles suddenly said and no one objected like Foreman had expected.

'Alright, we'll see you later so we can change the bandages on your leg.' Foreman said they left.

'Interesting kids.' He commented as they went to run the tests.

 

'Did you find anything interesting?' House asked Chase as the later sat on his desk.

'Well, the are from Beacon Hills, California. They were going to their hotel trough the forest because it was clearly faster. They didn't see who shot him. And get that. Scott had asthma all his life but suddenly last September it stopped.' Chase said.

'That's impossible.' House said turning to look at him.

'That's what I thought too but I’m telling you what they told me. We should wait for the tests to come though.' He said and after a few seconds Cameron and Foreman walked inside the office both with shocked and confused expressions on their faces.

'Let me guess he is negative for everything.' House said with a groan.

Cameron nodded, the shocked expression never leaving his face.

'His red blood cells are fighting his red blood cells.' She said.

'So it is cancer then. The good ones are fighting the blood ones. I'm going to Wilson so he can give the treatment.' House said standing up.

'No, get that. His good red blood cells are fighting his good red blood cells. It's like his body is trying to heal itself but there is nothing for it to heal.' Foreman explained running a hand over his face.

'How is that even possible.?' Chase asked confused.

'Get him ready for surgery. We need to get the bullet out of him before it does something to his body. Talk to this Derek guy about the surgery while I’m going to talk to Scott.' House said walking past them.

'He is going to talk to a patient?' Foreman asked the two people who were with him inside the room.

'I think I need to speak with his friends again.' Chase sight standing up.

'Why?' Cameron asked him.

'I believe they are hiding something from us.' He said.

'And why do you believe that?' Foreman eyed him.

'Because everybody lies.' Chase answered and excited the room with them following him.

 

'Your blood was negative for any infections.' House said staring at Scott.

'And that's bad?' Scott asked him confused.

'Oh no. This is very good. The bad thing is that now we have absolutely no idea what's wrong with you. ' House said.

'But you are a doctor. You should know what to do about these things.' Scott sight.

'And why do you think that?' He asked him.

'My mother is a nurse. She always know what she is doing.' Scott answered.

'Ah you see that's the thing with nurses. They do what the doctors tell them. Being a doctor you have to know what to do. We don't have anyone to tell us what to do. We have to find out ourselves. And in order to find out what to do the patients must tell us everything there is to know so we can save their lives.' House said looking at Scott.

'What are you implying?' Scott asked him confused.  
' I'm not implying anything. I'm just saying that a lot patients were cured by me just because they decided to tell the truth at the last moment.' House shrugged.

'We're not hiding anything from you.' Scott said through greeted teeth.

'There you see? I said nothing about your friends and yet you choose to include them too.' House said standing up.

'Get ready for surgery.' He told him before leaving the room.

'Yes, Chris we are at the hospital. Can you please tell Mama McCall and the Sheriff? Thank you. I'll call you if we have any news.' Derek hung up the phone and turned around only to find House looking at him.

'Who is this Chris you were talking to?' House asked.

'Will it make Scott better if I answer you?' Derek asked back with a scoff.

'No,' House shook his head.

'I'm just curious.' He added.

'Curiosity killed the cat.' Derek commented.

'Ah yes the cat. Do you know that this quotation doesn't end there? It is actually curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction and love brought it back. Interesting quote really.' House said turning around but he didn't miss how Derek rolled his eyes.

 

'I want someone to research on Derek.' House said as he sat down.

Cameron, Chase and Foreman looked at his confused.

'Why?' Foreman asked him.

'I want as much information as I can have about them.' He said.

'On it.' Chase said and went to his laptop.

'He is negative for all kind of cancer.' Wilson said as he came in.

'Great. Back to nothing.' House said.

'His blood cells are still fighting over nothing though.'Wilson said and sat down.  
'So whatever is happening to him is still there.' Cameron said.

'Guys listen here. Derek Hale 23 years old from Beacon Hills, California. At the age of 16 his whole family was burnt alive inside their house. He along with his older sister and his uncle were the only ones alive. He and his sister were at a school dance while his uncle was inside the house when the fire happened. He survived the fire with big burns that left him in a coma for six years. After the fire Derek and his sister moved to New York.' Chase started reading.

'Can't blame them.' Wilson said.

'It also says that his sister came back to Beacon Hills earlier than him and went missing. Derek came back to find her and found her dead in the forest cut in two. It turned out that it was due to some animal attack. Many deaths there were caused by animals too. A few weeks later his comatose uncle named Peter went missing. Get this too. It turned out that his uncle did all the killings and made it look like an animal attack because all those people had to do something with the fire. It also says that Kate Argent who was Derek's much older girlfriend when he was sixteen started the fire claiming that he and his family were monsters. Peter killed her last and now he is missing. It also says that now Derek lives At Beacon Hills and works as a Deputy at the Sheriff office. He is also dating the Sheriff son named Stiles.' Chase finished reading and closed his laptop.

'What a messed up family.' Foreman said with a sight.

'He is dating to Sheriff's son?' House asked.

'That's the only thing you heard over this?' Chase asked him shocked.

'No I heard you perfectly clear. Yeah his family was burnt alive, blah blah , crazy uncle out for revenge, psychotic ex girlfriend calling them monsters, I heard you. What doesn't make sense is why would Derek want to date Stiles. I mean have you seen Derek? He could turn every straight guy into gay in a matter of seconds yet he chose Stiles. It's weird.' House muttered.

'I'm going to talk to this Derek about Scott's surgery.' Wilson said standing up.

It was eleven o'clock. Most patients were sleeping and only a few doctors were there.

He quickly found the teenagers sleeping on the chairs except from Stiles who was inside with Scott.

Earlier this afternoon Derek had gone to their hotel and took all of their stuff and brought them here so all of them had changed to their pajamas. Everyone except Derek.  
Actually Derek was changing when Wilson went over there.

He was putting his pajama top over his head quickly enough but Wilson saw the triskelion tattoo.

'Nice tattoo.' He said without thinking.

Derek turned around quickly but relaxed when he saw who it was.

He nodded and sat down.

'What does it mean?' He tried to make small talk but this guy was very difficult to talk to.

'It means something different for everyone.' Derek said.

'And what does it mean for you?' He asked him.

After a few seconds of silence Derek answered.

'Alpha, Beta, Omega.'

Wilson nodded even though it was a weird answer.

'I don't suppose you're here to talk about my tattoo.' Derek said with a hint of a smirk.

'Actually no. I'm here to tell you that we're going to do the surgery to Scott.' He said.

'Right now?' Derek asked him confused.

'It is a short surgery. It won't take over an hour.' Wilson told him and Derek nodded.

 

'Scott, wake up.' Cameron shook him gently to wake him up while Foreman was waking Stiles up.

'What-what's wrong?' Scott asked sleepily just as Stiles woke up.

'You're going to have surgery to get the bullet out.' Foreman explained.

'But it is nearly midnight.' Stiles said with a frown.

'It doesn't matter. It’s a very short one. It will only take one hour, maybe less.' Cameron said.  
'Alright.' Scott nodded tired and smiled at Stiles who smiled back.

'I will be here when you wake up.' He told him and walked outside while the doctors took Scott to have the surgery.

Stiles sat next to Derek who smiled and pecked his lips.

'What do you think is wrong with him?' Stiles asked with a sight.

'Honestly? I have no idea. I think it is wolfs bane but I couldn't smell a lot of it.' Derek said.

'Should we tell them?' Stiles asked referring to the doctors.

'We have to ask Scott. He is the Alpha and the one hurt after all, but I don't think we should. Only if we see that there is nothing they can do. But they are humans. They have the answer to everything.' Derek tried to light up the mood and it kind of worked.

They fell asleep hugging each other.

 

The next morning Scott was back at his room looking slightly better. He had more color on his face and the bleeding had stopped.

'We are going to run some tests on your blood again in case we missed anything but you should make a full recovery.' Cameron smiled at him and he smiled back obviously relaxed.

Suddenly Scott, Derek, Malia, Liam and Kira turned towards the door all of them with huge smiles except Malia, Liam and Kira.

'What?' Chase asked them clearly confused but then he heard someone shouting.

'Where is he?!'

After a few seconds a boy around the age of seventeen with bright blue eyes and curly blond hair ran into the room and went straight to Scott.

'Isaac!' Scott laughed and kissed him.

The others were looking at the couple kissing with smiles while the three doctors were looking each other confused.

Someone cleared their throats and they all turned towards the door where Doctor House stood with a bored expression.

'Who are you?' He asked nodding towards Isaac.

'Isaac LaHey. Scott's boyfriend.' Isaac answered.

'More gays.' House made a fake excited yupi and walked inside the room.

'Do you have problems with gays too?' Foreman asked with a groan.

'No. But just from curiosity is anyone in this little group straight?' House asked looking at the teenagers.

Slowly Liam, Kira , Malia and Lydia raised their hands.

'Thank god.' House breathed in relief.

'Why are you here? He is looking much better after the surgery and he'll be out of here in two days.' Chase told him.

'I know that. I just came by.' He shrugged.

'You came to see a patient just for the kicks?' Wilson asked from behind him?

'Really? Someone would think that you are my shadow.' House muttered.

'Well if everything is alright then I must get going!' House said louder and turned to leave.

Then Lydia started screaming. Like really screaming. Like someone was stabbing her and was making her watch her family getting killed at the same time. After a while she stopped but she was shacking and Stiles was hugging her.

'Some lungs you have there.' House commented wincing at the ringing in his ears.

'Lydia are you alright?' Chase asked her.

'Someone is going to die.' She said breathing heavily.

'And that's why teenagers must not watch horror movies. I hoped this was a lesson to all of you. Now if you excuse me I have to go.' House turned ounce again to leave but a loud fast beeping stopped him on his tracks.

'He has no pulse!' Cameron run to Scott's side checking him over.  
'Go out!' Foreman turned to the teenagers who were looking shocked and worried.

'Out!' Wilson shouted and pushed them closing the door behind him.

'He isn't responding to oxygen.' Chase said.

'Shock him.' House instructed and immediately Foreman took the machine and gave it to Chase.

'One, two, three. Clear.' He pressed the machine on Scott's chest.

'Still not responding.' Cameron said.

'One, two, three. Clear' He pressed in once again and Scott took a deep breath.

'There is a pulse.' Cameron sight in relief.

'I'll go tell them.' Chase said and walked out.

The teenagers were sitting but Derek was pacing.

'He is alright' He told them and they relaxed.

 

'Look at this.' Foreman said as he was changing Scott's bandages.

'He has black veins' Cameron said looking at House who was just as shocked as they were.

'I want my friends.' Scott murmured.

'Alright.' Cameron smiled softly at him and opened the door.

'He wants you guys here.' She told them and one by one each and every one came in followed by Doctor Wilson.

'You scared me.' Isaac told him and went to his side to hold his hand.

'I'm sorry.' Scott took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

'Scott, what's wrong?' Derek asked him concerned.

'I think I’m going to get sick.' Scott bent to his side and started throwing up black puke mixed with white.  
'Mistletoe.' Wilson gasped while the others Doctors were looking at the mess shocked and confused.

'Not again.' Stiles said and sat down burring his face in his hands.

'Tell them.' Scott said between deep breaths.

'Tell us what?' Cameron asked.

'Lock the door.' Isaac instructed and it was something in his voice that made Wilson obey.

'This is going to sound really weird and you're going to need evidence so just don't yell alright.' Stiles started and they nodded.

'We are a pack.' Derek started but was cut by House.

'A pack of what exactly?' He asked bending forward.

'Let me talk! A pack of werewolves. Well not all of us. Scott, Liam , Isaac and me are werewolves. Kira is kitsune also known as the fox spirit. Malia is a were-coyote, Lydia is a Banshee and Stiles is human.' Derek explained.

'You really think we are going to believe you!? Your friend is dying and you are telling us fairy tales!' Foreman yelled.

'That's why we told you to lock the door! We have evidence!' Liam said and that was the first time the Doctor heard him talk more that two words.

'What's the evidence then?' Chase asked.

'You believe them?!' Foreman turned to him disbelieve in his eyes.

'They said they had evidence.' He shrugged.

The pack turned to Scott and when he nodded they let their fangs out and their eyes shined yellow except from Malia's which shined blue.

The doctors stood there shocked. Even House didn't have anything to say and that was something new.

'You know what's wrong with him?' House asked them.

'It is wolfs bane. They only thing that can kill a werewolf but there is something else there too. If it was only wolfs bane then we could have smelled it and told you from the beginning. But there is something else there too.' Derek said.

'The bullet. Someone go and see the bullet.' House turned towards the doctors.

'I'll go.' Wilson said and unlocked the door and all but ran out.

'How do you now there is something else.?' Cameron asked Derek.

'Because wolfs bane smells a lot and whatever the bullet had made the smell less.' Derek explained.

'What do you smell?' Chase asked him.

'Saliva. Animal's saliva. But poisonous.' He said.

'I'll go search about animals with poisonous saliva.' Cameron said and left the room.

'Why was he bleeding black blood?' Foreman asked still shocked.

'His body was trying to heal himself.' Liam said.

'That's what we saw.' Chase nodded.

'So a Banshee? What else you can do? Except from screaming your lungs out of course.' House told Lydia who smirked at him.

'I can predict someone's death. But sadly the scream is the only way I can think for doing it.' She answered.

'And what do you do?' He turned to Malia.

'Well for the most of my life I was trapped as a coyote till Scott roared at me and I took my human form, so now he is my Alpha.' Malia answered.

'Alpha? But don't you have to kill an Alpha in order to become one?' Chase asked Scott.

The two other doctors looked at him weirdly.

'I always liked werewolves.' Chase shrugged.

'To still the power to become an Alpha yes. You have to kill an other Alpha, but Scott didn't. It's pretty rare but it is called a true Alpha. When a Beta becomes an Alpha just from the power of his will and self.' Scott explained with a wince.

'What's wrong?' Foreman asked him going to his side.

'If you don't find a cure and the black veins reach my heart then I’m going to die.' Scott said.

After a few minutes where the supernatural people were trying to explain everything Wilson came into the room.

'It is definitely saliva from a poisonous animal and wolfs bane.' He said.

Cameron came a few seconds later with an expression hard to read.

'The only poisonous animals that are in New York are some snakes and a Komodo  
Dragon at the Central Park zoo.' She said.

'I have the sample of the saliva at the lab. I think we have Komodo's saliva so we can see if it the same.' Wilson said and together they excited room.

'Can we do anything else to stop the black veins?' Chase asked.

'You could find the antidote to wolfs bane but even if you do my body is weak and will take hours for it to heal and it'll be too late.' Scott said with a sight.

'So wait it is.' House said and sat down on a chair.

'When I’m better I could give you the bite you know. Then you'll never need the cane again.' Scott said after a coughing fit that had him spitting black blood.

'Nah. It would be to obvious. Plus chicks love canes.' House shook his head and the wolves rolled their eyes.

'What else can you do?' Foreman asked them.

' Well werewolves run faster, they are stronger, they can see better and smell better and we can heal really fast.'

'I'm the one who finds everything they need to other supernatural creatures to just things to put on the English essay.' Stiles said.

'I was meaning to ask. Derek why are you with Stiles?' House asked.

'What do you mean?' The werewolf asked with a frown.

'Well according to your appearance you could have whoever you want but you chose him. Why?' He asked.  
'My wolf chose him. It saw that Stiles was a good mate and I had to agree.' Derek explained.

'That happened with me and Isaac too.' Scott said.

'We found the antidote.' Cameron said as she entered the room with Wilson who was holding a syringe.

Scott whimpered when he saw it.

'Really? A mighty Alpha as you is scared of a little syringe?' House rolled his eyes.

'I am still a teenager you know.' Scott said with a glare.

'It isn't going to hurt. You'll feel a little pinch that's all.' Cameron said gently to him.

Scott nodded and held Isaac's hand tight as he fell the pinch and then he relax as he felt the antidote inside his body.

'So how long till he's better?' Foreman asked.

'In a minute or so.' Lydia shrugged.

'I'm already better.' Scott said and you could see the color returning to his face, the black veins disappearing.

Isaac pulled the bandages of his foot just in time to see the wound healing my itself.

The doctors were looking at the wound fascinated while the wolves were like this was something they were seeing every day.

'That will never stop to be awesome.' Stiles commented.

'I guess I can leave now.' Scott stood up with the help of Isaac.

'We'll send you the money later this week when we are back home.' Derek said and the doctors nodded smiling.

Even House cracked a small smile.

The teens excited the room with huge smiles while the doctors stayed behind.

'That really happened, didn't it?' Chase asked.

'Yep.' Wilson, Cameron and Foreman answered him with the same surprised expressions on their faces.

'Are you going to say anything?' Wilson turned to House.

'Nope.' He said.

'Didn't you learned anything from the last two days?' Foreman asked him.

' Oh I learned. People lie. Even supernatural creatures.' Doctor House said and excited the room.


End file.
